Drifting Clouds
by Ixae
Summary: People claimed to be able to see things in clouds, but the only things she saw were the clouds themselves. Hinted Shikamaru/Temari


**Just a oneshot idea that randomly came to me. I'm not expecting people to love this story too much, I just mostly wrote this because I haven't yet written a Shikamaru/Temari story and this was the first idea that came to mind that wasn't a multi-chapter story. I would have written one, but I have way too many of those right now and it's hard to keep up with the ones posted here on fanfiction.**

**Beware, it's rather short and pointless, and there's hardly a hint of a pairing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

_

* * *

_

_Drifting Clouds_

It was a peaceful day in Konoha. The sky was a bright blue, and the fluffy white clouds drifted across the sky, content with their slow but steady movements...

It was so _boring_.

Temari couldn't think of anything less interesting than having to lie on a hill watching _clouds _of all things. Who even came up with the idea, anyway? They were slow, bland, and shapeless. People claimed to be able to see things in clouds, but the only things she saw were the clouds themselves. How people could actually see more than the puffy white things was beyond her.

But the person lying contentedly next to her could. She probably would have found watching him more interesting had it not been the lazy Nara, who was even more motionless than the clouds. He would just lay there, eyes half closed, staring up at the sky.

Besides, if he ever caught her staring at him he would get the wrong idea.

The Sand ninja let out a long sigh. "How do you do it?"

"Do what?" Shikamaru asked, his eyes shifting to her while the rest of his body remained still. She guessed that he already knew what she meant; he was just being polite about it. Plus he was lazy, and wouldn't want to bother figuring it out on his own. He'd just sit back and let Temari do it, which irked her greatly. The boy had no sense of duty, save for when it was a life or death situation. Which included the Hokage's orders, since refusing to comply meant almost certain death. Temari wasn't under the command of the Hokage, Lady Tsunade, but she had heard from the Konoha ninja that she had a nasty temper. It made her feel ever so grateful that she was treated as a guest, and though she was expected to be polite, there was nothing more expected of her.

"Sit here doing nothing but watching clouds for hours on end," Temari answered. "I've only been here five minutes and I'm already bored out of my mind!"

"You just don't have any patience," he replied. Temari felt herself fuming, but the Leaf shinobi held up a hand to stop her from interrupting. "You're not used to sitting around with nothing to do. You're always on edge, and you've never had much time to sit back and relax. You always feel that there's something more _practical_ to do, when really sometimes it's practical to take a break every once in a while."

"And it's practical to not overdose on breaks," she countered, her mouth beginning to form a familiar taunting smirk. "Otherwise everyone would turn out just like you."

He made a grunting sound and turned his eyes back to the sky, though Temari could tell that his full attention, or as much as could be considered full for Shikamaru, was still on her. "And that's a bad thing? If everyone were like me life would be easy. No more wars, no more stress, no more work. Just relaxing."

"A world full of Shikamarus? No thanks."

He chuckled at her words, and she cracked a smile. It was nice, just the two of them and their usual light teasing soon followed by a comfortable silence of watching the clouds. It lasted a whole eight minutes, a new record, before Temari broke it.

"How do you see shapes in the clouds?" the kunoichi asked. "I've only ever been able to see the clouds themselves. And don't tell me I have no imagination or I'll shove my fan somewhere painful." She smirked when she saw a hint of fear in the shinobi's eyes.

Shikamaru was silent for a few moments, probably gathering the most logical answer in the simplest form so Temari could understand it. It annoyed her that he thought she wouldn't understand his smart talk, although she hated to admit she probably _wouldn't_ understand it. Of course, she'd never admit that to him.

"Well, it's not really something I can explain. I don't know _how_ I see shapes in the clouds, I just do."

"Well that was helpful."

"You're welcome."

"I didn't say thank you."

"You just did."

"...Drat."

They were silent after that, going back to their original activity of staring at the clouds. Temari tried to see something, _anything_ in the clouds. They all seemed like shapeless blobs of white, except for one off to the side of the rest of them...Temari squinted, trying to get a better look at it.

It was shaped like a pineapple.


End file.
